Who said the Mafia can't love?
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Meet Mafia... Italy and Romano's adopted brother... *Adopted from Ivy-kid's Mafia: a Tale of action, bullets and love* MafiaXLichtenstien *No Itacest*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 read Ivy-kid's starter for this or you'll be confused.

If you want to know everything, check out Ivy-kid's first two chapters, since, I do not own Mafia. Sadly.

* * *

_Previously... On 'Mafia'_

_And Felix removed his wig to reveal auburn hair..._

The two nations stared, without the wig Felix looked like Italy, or was it Romano? It was hard to tell, the boy looked like the two Italy's were thrown into a blender and poured into a mold. "Ve ~ Forse si dovrebbe mostrare loro gli occhi troppo, Felix~!"[1] Felix snapped his head at the older Italian "NO! Non ho i miei fratelli di essere male! Ti ho detto che non si fidano l'altra! Il Giappone sembrano più affidabile, ma non l'altro!"[2] Felix had practically screamed it. He had made it clear he did not trust Germany, but that he trusted Japan instead. Not that either of the other two nations knew that, remember, they don't speak Italian. After about three minutes of conversing in Italian, Italy had managed to coax the sunglasses off his fratellino. His eyes were like Romano's deep and full of a loathing feel. "Ve~ Germany? Can I have the rest of training off~? Ve~ I want to catch up with my fratellino!" Germany, still dazed by all this said without even thinking "Ja." Japan was silent as he watched them leave. "What the hell was that?" after three minutes with no response Japan said "No, seriously, what the hell was that?"

"Feliciano! Che palle[3]! What took you-" Romano stopped gripping when he spotted Felix "FELIX! Ciao! It's been awhile since we've seen you hasn't it? Your always so busy! You need a break now and then!" Though Felix was more like Romano(where the mafia originated) Felix was much more hard working than him. Mafia loved both of his brothers, even that lazy idiot brother Seborga. 'Was it possible to hate your brother?' Mafia pondered. He didn't think it was. But then, he was 13, how knew? He could grow to hate one of his brothers. He hoped not...

His thoughts were cut off by Italy taking the two present brothers into a one handed embrace, their shoulders bumped Italy's "Ve~ let's go and make some pasta~!" as they moved to leave they were hugged by someone from behind. Felix's immediate response to the matter would have that someone was attacking and that he had to find a weapon, but he relaxed when he heard "I want to hug too~! It's been such a long time Felix!" Felix rolled his eyes smiling "Ciao, Elrico. Do you know how lucky you are I didn't kill you?" Seborga grinned before saying "Sì. Aren't I always?"

* * *

Yay~! Considering this is the first story I've written for Hetalia with an OC( especially someone else's((again, I just adopted Mafia, I didn't make him.))) And remember he's from south Italy so I figure he's a lot like Roma in certain ways. Like he has a slanted view of the world since he's the Mafia(Romano is like that too, why do you think he has such a bad temper?)

Well, review, for FELIX!

Felix: review, or I kill you...

Ameriko: ooooh, your so CUTE!

[1] Ve~ maybe you should should show them your eyes too Felix~!

[2] NO! I don't want my brothers getting hurt! I told you I don't trust the other one! Japan seems more trustworthy than than the other one!

[3] what balls!

Ameriko, out~!


	2. Chapter 2 innocence and bullets

Chapter 2 innocence and bullets

Ivy-child owns Mafia, I just adopted him. I also do not own Hetalia...

* * *

After rejoicing with his brothers by eating more pasta and pizza then they'd know what to do with, Felix decided To help his digestion by taking a light walk... into Switzerland. He didn't do I on propose, no, he was smarter than that. But, before he knew it, he had gone pretty far into Swiss turf. Once he realized he was on Vash's land he tried to leave, on his way he bumped into someone. She was scarily like Switzerland, maybe a citizen? Time to work his Italian magic. "Ah, scusa bella signora.[1]" he said bowing slightly to take her and lightly plant his lips on her knuckles.

She looked completely surprised and a blush of pink was brushed onto her face. An older man ripped him away "Stay away from my sister!" Felix never saw Switzerland up close and was shocked to see he looked like Poland. "Why should I? She can do what she likes. Maybe she likes my company." Liechtenstein, as it turned out, was baffled that they were arguing over her. She had seen it in television shows and movies, but didn't think that it really happened! She placed her hand delicately on her brother shoulder "Bruder, please calm down." Switzerland 's eyes never left Felix. "I don't want him to touch you." Felix sneered "Ever realize your just impersonating Felicks? So why don't just run along and polish your guns?" they made threats at each others lives for two minutes then Felix crossed the line "Poland is more of a threat than you! And he spent his money for world war two on a pony! I have a feeling my nonna is more powerful!" Vash pulled out his gun and cocked it. "Do want to make something of this?" Mafia smirked "Bring it on Nonna!" Liechtenstein ran for cover as bullets whizzed by her, finding it she hid out of gun view. Bullets imbedded themselves into the bricks of the building near by the two remained unharmed and out of ammo.

She ran at them when they switched to pocket knives, "WAIT! Please stop! I don't like it when people fight!" the two stopped fighting immediately, the Lily and Felix shook hands, but before he left she whispered into his ear "I'm Lily, maybe we can meet up somewhere where bruder won't find us?" as they left Mafia watched as the brother and sister left. He knew where they lived, maybe he pay a visit tonight...

* * *

Lily was having trouble sleeping that night and went to the kitchen to warm up some milk or something. On her way in she heard glass brake, rushing in, she spotted her new "friend" from town "What are you doing!?" Lily whispered angrily he looked up from where he was, which was half way through the window, before whispering back the reply of "I believe it's called 'Braking and Entering', now shush bella we don't want your brother to wake up." hauling himself in, he dusted himself off. "What if bruder comes down and sees you?" she asked, attempting to sound cold, but failed. This was so romantic! She always wanted someone to sneak in just to talk to her, that's what happened in all the romance stories and plays! "He will have to deal with the Wrath of Felix Vargas! Also knows as by the nations as Mafia." A bad boy! Just like TV! This was too good to be true!

And that's when the kitchen light were turned on. And Vash with a fully loaded gun, stepped down the stairs...

* * *

Romantic cliffhanger! I hope you all liked it. I've never written romance before, ever.

Review, to see if Felix can get himself out of this predicament, and still get the girl!

Lily: lesen Sie bitte...

Felix: do what the bella says!

[1] ah, excuse me pretty lady.

Ameriko and Mafia, out.


	3. Chapter 3 now look what you've done!

Chapter3 now look what you've done!

Again, I do not own Hetalia or Felix.

* * *

Vash wore a pink nightgown and a heavy scowl "What do you think your doing in my house?" he said, his voice dripping in venom. Thinking fast Lily lied "H-he came to see me, s-so I tried to let him in through the window since I could find the door's key, b-but he must have fell, because he hit the glass with his body and I helped him in." Vash hesitated, she wanted to talk to him? Wasn't he enough company? Appeantly not, since she was trying to sneak him in. "Fine. Then, I guess... I won't shoot him when he comes to visit." knowing her brother, this was the best offer. She quickly agreed, she watched as here brother went back to bed, then she turned to Felix. "As for you, what were you thinking? Don't even know you that well! Why break into my house?" The boy shrugged "It worked for Romeo didn't? I though 'why not'?" she gave an exasperated sigh "Well, maybe you can stay the night or something, I don't know how bruder would react to you in mien bed, but it can't a good reaction. So maybe you should stay in guest bed." Felix agreed. He maybe Mafia, but he was 13 and developing hormones, so this was a great way to get to know her.

* * *

Back in Italy, Romano is freaking out. Where did Mafia go!? He couldn't have gone too far, he's only 13! Romano heard the front door close and a bright "Ciao!" Italy, who was half mad with worry himself had the Axis to go on a man-hunt, or was it boy-hunt? Anyway, Italy hugged the boy tightly "Where were you? What were you doing that we couldn't find you?" Mafia responded "I broke into Switzerland's house."

Germany had the WTF? face and all Japan managed was "Wow..." Italy was about to show his disapproval, but Romano beat him to it with more swears(which I am censoring) "WHY THE *BLEEP* WOULD YOU *BLEEP*ING DO THAT!?" Felix shrugged "Two reasons-"

"They better be some good reasons."

"One: because I CAN, and two: I was seeing the bella that lives there, too." the Axis' jaws were slightly a gape, almost as if they were trying to catch flys in their mouthes. "U-und Vash, didn't shoot you?" Mafia grinned "Get out of the town! Why would he when the bella asked him not to? And now I can visit anytime I want to!" Felix looked smug, too smug for Romano's liking but, the kid had balls, Romano gave him that. But he was still in deep *bleep*...

* * *

Two weeks, two weeks he wasn't allowed to see Lily. Harsh. But the two had made midnight rendezvous, Lily couldn't help but think how romantic it was, even he had to admit, it was pretty cute. As well as her. Didn't she know it? Didn't she know she was adorable? She was driving him wild! He wasn't much of a flirt, but what he did know went such along way with her! She was innocent, her body language screamed it, her sweet smile, the way she spoke in a soft hushed voice when they spoke over the phone. She was wonderful!

* * *

Lily had to feel the same way. She thought of calling Felix, before inhaling the sickeningly sweet smell of chloroform...

* * *

Kidnapped! Oh noes! Read and find out how Felix gets her back, it may take a few chappys though...

Review~!

Ameriko and Felix, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4 oh, they are so DEAD!

Chapter 4 Oh, they are so DEAD!

I do not own Hetalia or Felix... Can't even say I own this story...

* * *

Lily was waking up, blinking she tried to look around. 'A blindfold? Or is the room dim?' She thought, just then a sweet yet harsh voice pierced the silence.

"Zdravstvuy, moy milyy priz. Znayete li vy naslazhdatʹsya vzdremnutʹ? Vy mozhete nazyvatʹ menya zima.[1]" He spoke in Russian, his accent was thick, too. He sounded a lot like Ivan. She didn't speak Russian, so she wasn't sure what he said. And since she didn't know what he said, she retaliated, and sounded stupid. "Your...your voice is dumb!" He laughed "You don't know what I am calling myself, da?" she looked in, what she hoped, the opposite direction of the voice. "You may call me 'Winter'." he said lightly. Winter removed the blindfold, for the first time, she saw that most of his face was covered by a snow white mask that looked very similar to Turkey's but much more sinister. He wore a cloak that covered his hair, the only thing that really showed on the Winter was his pale skin. She could make out the colour of his eyes if she strained hers. Lavender, or was it lilac? No it was some shade of blue. Green? Wait, teal. Like Belarus.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked boldly. Winter chuckled "Because of your boyfriend, moy dorogoy.[2]" she felt her cheeks heat up slightly, "E-er ist nicht mein f-Freund! Ich Art, Art, wünschte, er war, aber er ist es nicht![3]" Oh God, did she really just say that? His brows(which were the same thickness as Russia's furrowed "What?" She blinked, okay, he didn't know German? She could use this as an advantage. Oh, Felix, where was he?

* * *

The Italian in question was freaking out. When he woke up he saw himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "Where is mien sister!?" Vash demanded, "How the heck would I know!?" he yelped. His gun has in the Swiss man's hand as well as Vash's own gun. "Your ALWAYS with my sister! You HAVE to know where she is!" he yelled "Ve~ V-Vash Felix was here all day yesterday. He couldn't have seen Lily yesterday, besides he is grounded! He isn't allowed to see Lily for another two days!" Italy squeaked. Switzerland scowled "Is that so? Than why is he always at my house talking to my sister!?" Felix groaned, he was in sooooo much trouble. "Eh? Y-you m-mean he's been disobeying orders?" Romano stuttered. Mafia hauled himself out of bed, and started throwing on clothes "Ve~Where do you think YOUR going?" throwing on his trench coat he replied "To go find Lily." Seborga blocked the door. "Sorry, but I have to agree with Italia and Romano, you broke the rules, you can't be rewarded." Felix face palmed, "This isn't about me! This is about Lily Zwingli. There's a chance she was taken by some other mob or mafia. And I have a feeling I know who took her."

At that Vash grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently "Where!? Where is mien sister!?" pushing himself out of Switzerland's grip he said curtly "An old rival, named Victor Barinov, there's also a good chance his sister's involved too. Irina and Victor together make up the Russian Mob." Switzerland wasn't an idiot, he knew they'd be some strong opponents, but he'd do ANYTHING to get his little sister back. Heck, there wasn't a thing either of them wouldn't do to get back Lily. Vash looked at Mafia's family, seeing how Vash decided that Felix was getting off the hook, since, this guy scared his family to pieces. The Italians shuffled their feet, "Ch-Chigi~ I-I guess he can be let off of the hook, just this one time." turning back to Felix he said "Lead the way." Felix brushed past Elrico, "This way..." He said darkly. He'd get them, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

Lily was getting scared, why wasn't anybody coming to save her? 'Think Lily, you have the intelligence to escape...' then a girl came into the room. "It would be bad idea to escape, da?" Lily was really scared now, she had a icy blue mask in the shape of a butterfly, her eyes from what Lily could tell, were lavender, her hair was straight and pulled back into a ponytail, two long bangs like Belarus's remained out of the ponytail, her skin was as pale as Winter's. "What is Brat[4] letting you call him?"

"Winter..."

"Hmm. Then you may call me~... Frost." she finished happily. "Sestra! What are you telling her?" Winter strolled in, "Nothing brat, why can't we just kill her now~?" Frost whined. "She is a nation! She can't not be so easily killed like Mafia!" Lily gulped. They wanted to kill her? They wanted to kill FELIX? They'd have a bigger struggle with Felix and if she knew her bruder, it was that Vash was with Felix and that they were coming. She didn't think that they thought this plan all the way through. If nations are harder to kill, then Vash really IS immortal, her bruder is too stubborn to die. Oh, when Felix and Vash get here, they are so DEAD.

* * *

Woot~! Nother chappy~! Sorry I haven't been uploading my other stories, but this scene would be lost if I didn't write it as soon as it came to me! Now, REVIEW! Or I send Felix and Vash on YOU!

Translations:

[1] hello, my lovely prize. Did you enjoy you nap? You may call me Winter.

[2] my dear

[3] He isn't my boyfriend! I kinda, sorta, wish he was, but he's not!

Ameriko and Mafia, saying 'arrivederci'.


	5. Chapter 5 the Genius of Felix Vargas

Chapter 5 the Genius of Felix Vargas

I do not own Felix or Hetalia... I own nothing... except Winter and Frost.

* * *

Lily had to think, 'What would bruder do in this situation?' she thought. Vash would have had a hidden pocket knife and cut the ropes by now. But she didn't have a knife! All she had on her was, her brooch! Her brooch that her bruder put a small dagger in, just in case! She tried to reach it with her hand, close, but she couldn't quite get her fingers around the hilt.

Making sure that Frost and Winter weren't nearby or watching, she bent her head down and gripped the handle in her teeth. After unsheathing the secret blade, she lifted her hand and bent further, careful not to cut her fingers, she grasped the small dagger in her hand. Just then the door opened, pulling her hand down she concealed the knife. "Privet, my dear. I do not see why we need you alive. But, brother says we need breathing or the plan is ruined. But I have never been one for plans~." Frost smiled as she held her much larger knife and placed it on Lily's throat. "W-Winter! Winter, help! Your sister is trying to ki-!" she was cut off by Winter barging in. "Sestra! I have told you! If we do not follow my plan, than Mafia will live!" Frost scowled, "But brother~! It has been weeks since I have slit someone's throat~!" she complained. "Mne vse ravno, Irina! Vy khotite, chtoby pozoritʹ nas? Vy khotite, chtoby Ivan nenavidyat nas za ne v sostoyanii snyatʹ prostoy plan, kak etot?" Lily was sure she heard him say "Irina" and "Ivan" in there. So was her name Irina? And they knew Ivan?

Irina or Frost or whatever she was named, trudged along behind Winter, leaving her alone to herself. Lifting her hand again, she place the razor edge to the bonds, giving a strong pull, she cut the rope. That wasn't so hard! She guessed those lessons that Vash gave her weren't so bad after all! Scrambling out of the chair she scanned the room. Wasn't there another way out? Why couldn't this be simple?

* * *

Felix and Vash after a long and tiresome trip to Russia, had finally reached their destination. There was a large cement fort with a large decretive gem incrusted into the wall near the door. "Halt! You can not pass, do you see that gem? To brake it you must..." after that the man went into a long ramble that Felix didn't bother to listen to. What scared him was that when the man finished Switzerland said "So, we have to go all the way to one place to go to another to go a cave to slay a monster, to take a sword, that it's was guarding, to brake... the crystal... to enter...?" Switzerland asked, looking confused. Why did they have a gatekeeper? It's wasn't like people were going to DO this crap! Felix walked back a few miles and returned a few hours later wielding a bazooka. BOOM! The door shattered at the rocket, "Or... We could blow up the stupid door..." Victor came out in a white mask, or Felix could assume at one point it was white before Felix and his bazooka came along. His psychotic sister came out coughing as well. Coughing, Victor choked "Good, you *cough cough cough* have made it." Felix glared "Give me Lily, you dope. Your just the brains, your sorella is the fighter." Switzerland grunted, displeased that they were all Lily's age. Why were children so young so viscous?

* * *

Hacking, Lily wondered what happened. Could her bruder have come to save her? Or was it Felix? Or both? Nah, Felix and Vash hated each other, they'd never team up. Would they? Vash hurried into the room, bullets flew threw the air, leaving holes in the door as he pulled her to the ground. She was a little disappointed that Felix wasn't the one saving her, but right now, she wanted to go home. And Vash was her family, and he was just as good, possibly better, of a fighter as Felix. "Lily! Stay down! I'm going to go out there and help Mafia! Don't move unless necessary!" he call over the deafening gunfire. "Felix is here!?" she yelled, Felix did care enough to save her! But he was fighting those two! Switzerland army crawled out of the room into the line of fire.

* * *

Felix was dodging gunfire and knives the best he could, but with two people coming at him it was hard to avoid being struck. He was grazed by four bullets and cut at his ribs and arms, Irina was about to strike a blow when Swiss bashed her with the butt of his gun. "No one take my sister, b*tch!" he cried as she crumpled. Victor was coming at him with two weapons, a lead pipe and a Russian Revolver, Felix wasn't sure which kind and at the moment, he didn't particularly care. Felix vaguely noticed that Irina was missing from this picture, but dismissed it because of the current situation at hand. That was until he heard Switzerland's cry of pain, and a sharp 'Pa~ng'! Felix grabbed Victor's hands and banged their heads as hard as he could without knocking himself out. When Victor fell, Mafia ran to the where Swiss was, Vash was gripping his side as blood seeped through his fingers turning his hands an ominous red, Lily was on top of Irina clawing at her face tears drenching her cheeks and a harsh determined look in her turquoise eyes. Irina was now sporting a black eye and her face was marked up from Liechtenstein's nails digging into her skin.

Felix pulled Lily off her before she killed Irina. He didn't care about Barinova, but he didn't want Lily to have to deal with the thought of that SHE killed someone. Someone as innocent as her should have to deal with that, Felix grabbed a fistful of Irina's hair and smashed her head on the floor, blood oozed out, not enough to kill her, just to knock her long enough to ensure that they won't be followed for a few hours.

Felix slung Vash's arm around the back of his shoulders and hauled Switzerland into a standing position and grunted "Come on soldier. You can do this! Are you going to let all those centuries of hardship go to waste by this?" Vash let a low moan, but started to stagger with Felix to the exit. "Come on Lily, it'll be a while before you can really stay at home. We have to keep moving, grab what is necessary at home, pants, weapons, first-aid kits, bandages, boots and anything needed to survive. Okay? This'll be tough Lily, but we gotta keep pushing forward." Lily was sobbing but she kept walking, "A-a-alr-r-right." she choked. "Don't cry Lily, we'll be fine. How about this? When we can go home, I'll buy you as much thread as you want to sew with as you want. Does that sound good?" Vash muttered, he had a small hopeful smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lily came out of the house, with bags with utilitarian clothing, weapons, and twelve rolls of bandages. Lily was wearing Vash's old military uniforms, the boots went up near her knees, and she needed to wear a belt to wear his pants, the coat sleeves were too long, so she rolled them up. An old tank-top was shrunken in the wash, she wrapped her bow that was in her hair around her arm. She grabbed one of Vash's rifles and slung the sash over one shoulder. When looked at herself in the mirror and she saw her brows were pushed into an angry appearance, she jumped, the face changing back to her own, she wasn't Vash, she was Lily. She was Lily, even if she looked like Vash. She took a deep breath and stepped outside to meet Felix and Vash.

* * *

Yeah, Lily is a little OOC. But, it is necessary for this story to be badass. I want just a few badass chapters, is that so bad!? But, she will turn back into regular Lily eventually. I just wanted to show what Lily's character was like before she became the sweet, innocence, Lily we know and love.

Lily: I'm not OOC, this is how I was before my character was changed.

Felix: Yeah!

Vash: can you just shut up and review!? I've been friggin stabbed! Feel some sympathy, for Pete's sake!

Ameriko, Lily, Felix and Vash, saying farewell.


	6. Chapter 6 Enter: Morte, the demon kitten

Chapter 6 Enter: Morte, the demon kitten.

I does not own Hetalia or the awesomeness that is Felix Vargas

* * *

When Lily had came outside, Felix had already changed into a disguise. Lily had only met the black-haired-wig Felix, and had no idea that his hair was really auburn. The breeze felt surprisingly pleasant on his sweat soaked face. When Lily had came out he had to double check to see if it WAS Vash he was carrying and not Lily. Seeing the Swiss-man in his current pain, he decided to ease slightly on Vash's side. "Ready to go? We don't have that much time left before those two wake up and come after us." Lily just nodded and with a small grunt, the trio made their way into the closing nearby.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, but no one wanted to really stop. Fear was all the tension in the air suggested, Lily was dreading every step she took. What if they were found? What if the were just hiding in the trees, waiting for them to enter their line of sight? Swallowing the lump of fear that was sure to eat away at her stomach, she pressed forward until Vash decided they should stop and repair any wounds the best they could. Or as Vash had phrase it exactly "Stop! Stop, oh God my ribs hurt! Patch me, Wunderkind[1]." he had traces of sarcasm in his voice. Removing the crude binding from earlier Lily watched as Felix wrapped the bandages around her brother with such skill that suggested he had done this countless times before. Vash eyed Lily for a moment before speaking "Do you have an alias yet Lily? You know we need one now, at least until this is over." He added quickly. Lily just nodded "For now my name is Erica." she said as firmly as she could, but nothing could stop the stinging sensation that threatened to engulf her. She had not cried in many years, tears seem almost like a foreign concept to her. Now it seemed to be only thing she was sure was real. Her name, her life, she didn't know what to do. She whole life was crumbling around her, she read all the fairytales, where was her Happy Ever After? Did those even exist?

She plopped herself onto the ground, burying her face in her hands. She sobbed quietly, the boys were uncomfortable, not quite sure how to comfort her. Pulling herself together sniffled an apology "S-sorry, this I-is j-just so new to me." Felix was the first to respond "It never gets easier, believe me. You don't know how many times I've had to this." How many names did he go through? He had stopped counting, but he knew his real name was Felix Vargas. "Swiss. What is your new name?" Vash shrugged and admitted "Actually, I couldn't think of one, so I borrowed one instead. Call me Edlestien, Roderick Edlestien. I hope he won't mind." he smirked the last part. A lot of people in higher social classes knew Austria's human name, but people of the lower class wouldn't think anything of it.

What about Felix though? Lily pondered for a moment. Should she ask? What if he got upset? Or overreacted? She shook that out of her head, this was FELIX for crying out loud! "Felix?" she whispered, a lazy "Hmm?" responded her, "What's your alias?" she asked "Tom Greyson." he said simply. "Oh." that wasn't so hard.

* * *

A few hours later the had found a lake, not a huge one, but it was moderately large. The fog that settled there was dense and hard to see through, it looked like the kind sailors would get lost in, just like the stories England told Sealand about when he was younger, of course those stories involved mermaids, but you get the idea. It was thick, and it was reeeeeally hard to see, the fog rolled onto the path the trio travelled upon. It was like one of those horror games America always played before crying about how "Scary" the plants were in Slender man. Coward. Even Lily was braver than that. She was getting off topic here.

A town came into the clearing, Austria would probably killed them for showing up so close to his house looking like complete vagabonds. Vash could already see his old friend rubbing his temples and demanding that they stay away from him, the thought made him chuckle a bit before the pain of his side made him choke on it. Gott, it HURT, like HELL. Only way to describe it. If pain was personified, Vash wanted to kick his/her's ass. "Come on, 'Roddy', let's get you to a hospital, NOW." That's when it occurred to Switzerland that his binding were coming undone. Fresh blood spilling out, that was a sight he'd never see again, because of his neutrality. Shame he had to get involved in this, then maybe Lily would never had traumatized by what's going on and never really see war in her life. Was that so much to ask? Keeping his sister happy and safe? Why was it one or the other? It always came down to, should he keep her happy? Or take away that happiness and keep her safe? Unfortunately, it had to be the ladder, it was always the ladder. Geez, could he have one day to just sit back and let the world go by without it tumbling on him? No? Oh well.

* * *

Felix was rather squirmish right now, he rarely had his wig off and it was never for this long. He hoped no one would recognize him and go for his family. That was the reason he even wore the stupid wig. While Miss. Erica Edlestien escorted her brother to the near by hospital "Tom" went into town to pick up something to eat, and stopped short, there, only 500 ft away was Victor and Irina, asking around for them. Irina had an irked expression, while Victor kept his creepy smile, he and Ivan shared similar smiles, but, he knew Victor's one true weakness. Greece who had come for the world meeting looked at him when he snatched one of his cats. And then his expression went from "lazy" to "Oh-my-God-you-just-drop-kicked-my-baby" in three seconds flat. Felix had thrown the cat at Victor and 'plop'! Right onto his face, the entire marketplace stopped and stared at Victor when he started screaming bloody murder "AAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHhhhh! Sestra! Get it off! Get it off!" he wailed loudly, geez, Grandpa Rome was probably going deaf right now. That was Victor's weakness, Kittens. And opera, but kittens were easier to get a hold of. When Irina pried the kitten off his face, Felix picked it inspecting the new wound it developed from attacking Victor and Irina. "I think I'll call you Morte[2]" he liked that name, Morte. "Come Morte, I can tell this will be a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Okay, I wanted to return to 'humor' so I did. Plus, me and Ivy-child decided that Kittens scared the pee out of Winter. Well, Review!

1- wonder child

2- Death

Ameriko, Lily, Felix, Vash and Morte, Til next time!


	7. Chapter 7 little pink paper dresses

Chapter 7

Hey guys! It's been awhile for Felix hasn't it? Well, here goes…

* * *

Lily was with her Bruder. The doctor was inspecting the wound, shaking his head making small "Tsk" ing noises as he worked. "So what happened exactly?" this was third time he asked that, "Mien bruder, Roderick was mugged and they stabbed him." the doctor nodded, he probably didn't believe them, but what could he do? He wasn't allowed to go to the authorities because he was sworn to not reveal any information on them. He had no choice.

"Ciao, Erica. How's Roddy?" Lily turned and saw Felix with a small kitten, "He's doing okay for now." she replied. "Good, good." the two shifted nervously, they never were this awkward around each other, but the fact that Vash was in the hospital under the name of Roderick Edlestien was their fault. They could have stayed away from each other, but they didn't. There was nothing they could do now, the past was the past. No way to change it. Felix sighed and remembered "Oh! This is Morte. He'll be guarding us from Victor." Lily looked confused "You mean Winter?" she asked "Uh, sí, Winter." she arched an eyebrow at the kitten "How? Does it have superpowers?" she teased, he chuckled "No, but 'Winter' just happens to be afraid of them, and operas, but let's face it. How could we get that guy into an opera?" Lily shrugged "You never know, you never know." the two of them laughed, it was small and awkward, but a laugh. Felix told her what happened down at the plaza, her small laughter turned into roars of it. People were starting to stare. Not that Felix cared at the minute, if Lily was happy, he was happy.

Vash soon emerged from the hospital room, Felix sniggered lightly at the sight of Vash in a thin, pink paper hospital dress. "Why are you laughing?" Vash's eyes narrowed. "T-th-the d-dress! P-p-pink! W-with no back!" Lily howled "S-s-sorry bruder, I-it's very funny." Vash's face turned a lovely shade of pink and his eyes glanced to the side in embarrassment. "Stop laughing Erica. It's not polite." Felix decided to join in until the doctors demanded they stop. Doctor was from the top floor, they were on the second. Wiping the tears that developed from their laughter, Vash was never going to live this down. Like, ever. The trio left after paying them. Or, rather, Felix payed the bill since neither Vash or Lily had any money. Felix sighed at the high price and the sheepish looks on the two Germanic countries.

* * *

Twenty minutes down the path, Felix had to start throwing the kitten, and the three of them listened to the soothing sound of a shrieking Winter. His screams turned to sobs, then a sharp sound rang out "STOP! You are supposed to be a strong as Vanya, act like it!" Winter shrank back "D-da, Sestra Natalia." the trio hid in the over growth of the forest. Natalia? Why the hell was she here? "There's a reason Vanya is my favorite brother, because the rest of my family is crazy!" Belarus exclaimed, Victor murmured something that sounded like "Da, and that's why Ukraine is everyone's favorite Sestra." Belarus's eyes flashed "What was that?!" she shrieked "N-nothing Sestra! Just wondering why Vanya refuses to become one with some one as beautiful a-and perfect as you!" he said quickly. Belarus calmed "Oh, yes, yes. Brother works in strange ways, but we will be married one of these days, I can already picture the wedding!" her eyes glazed and her face had a dreamy expression. That chick had some serious problems. She needed to see an asylum. Fast. The Russian trio left, leaving the SANE trio shivering.

* * *

Yay~! Felix is back! Sorry I haven't updated this recently, everything's getting pretty hectic. Well, review!

Ameriko, out.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise entrances

**Chapter 8**

**I own only the following: Winter(Victor Barinov), Frost(Irina Barinova)((that's a Russian girl last name)), that's about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

After their little encounter with the Russians, our trio was just the slightest bit nervous, even Felix was edgier than normal. "Now they have Ms. Belarus…" Lily muttered to herself, Vash shifted uncomfortably "Ja…" he gulped, Felix's eyes darted around to the woods surrounding them. The three ate the a portion of the food Felix bought at the market, they collected the crumbs in case the Russian trio turned back this way. "I'd be able to avoid dogs if I knew where the wind was blowing…" Vash scowled, Felix wet the tip of his finger and lifted it to the breeze, he frowned and shook his head "It was worth a shot." He said dryly, an idea popped in Lily's head, she could use her hair! But then again, her hair wasn't long enough to be certain. She sighed, then another idea sprouted. She grabbed the crumbs and held them to the wind, she sprinkled the remnants with two fingers and watched them blow off to her left "West." Vash stated "Then we go West, to avoid those Russians." Felix replied sourly "But that's the direction their traveling in!" Lily protested the three argued about the direction of which to travel.

"If we head that direction, they'll catch us!" Vash argued "But if we don't we'll be caught!" Lily protested, Felix's eye twitched "STAI ZITTO[1]!" The Germanic countries looked at him with puzzled looks. "Was[2]?" Was the first thing from both their mouths, Felix facepalmed, "Just…let me think for a minute, alright?" If we go that way, there's chance of being caught, not something we want, sì? But, what if we chose a direction that blows in a completely different direction? Like north, for instance? Then…?" He trailed off, letting them put it together themselves. "Felix?" Lily beamed "Sì, bella?" Felix replied lazily, about to lean on a nearby tree, Lily leaned over and pecked his cheek, Felix turned a bright crimson and missed the tree, landing flat on his rump, holding his cheek. "You're a genius, did you know that?" Felix grinned "Grazie bella. Now could you tell Romano that?"

* * *

The trio walked for another hour, Vash scowled, couldn't keep his eyes off his sister, could that silly Italian? He was the reason they were in this mess, not being able to take his eyes off Lily. He saw Lily smile, maybe, just this one time, he could let him stick around Lily? He shook his head, what the heck was he thinking? Let him stay near his little sister? That was like letting a cat near a colony of squirrels. He sighed, what was he going to do? He stopped "Oi, doesn't this place feel a little…off, to you?" Felix nodded "Sì, I thought it was just me paranoia getting to me, but…I-I think we're in big brother France's land…" the trio shivered, France was the biggest pervert in the world, without a single doubt in anyone's mind. "Okay, um, maybe-maybe, we could, um, double back and head to…" where were they to go? "Greece! Let's go to Greece! He doesn't care if we show up, as long as we're not Turkey!" Felix suggested, they all agreed. The three dashed off, not before hearing the classic "Oh hon hon~" kicking them into an even faster high gear.

After three hours of nonstop running, the three made it to Greece, un-molested/raped. Panting for breath, Felix scanned their environment. He blew his breath out, blowing his hair up a little in the front. "Well, this is Greece, thing is, this a amusement park in Greece." The other two looked up, still breathing heavily, they groaned. Felix froze, then grabbed them and threw them all into a line for a popular roller coaster. "What the heck Felix?!" Vash barked "Scusa[3], but it seems we were followed, that or we were dumb enough to follow them." He pointed, there was Winter with a cheerful expression, he had a very large Siberian husky in his arms and a big dopey grin on his face. Frost on the other hand, looked ready to murder. Lily and Vash started to crack up "I didn't think Winter had it in him!" Felix gave a small smile "Sì, Victor can be a good guy when he wants to be. We used to be friends until his sister convinced him I was only his friend to kill Russia. Romano thinks it was for the best, our friendship was probably a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. Two hot heads with short fuses, not a good combo." Lily blinked, of course she didn't know that about Winter or Felix, he wasn't big on telling her about his history, he normally had her tell her own.

* * *

They all avoided the Russians throughout the park, Felix would grab them when he spotted them and push them onto random rides or games. Lily got lost in the maze and was now the proud owner of eight stuffed bears won by the boys at shooting ranges. Soon though, they did have to escape the park and find somewhere to hide for the night. Vash was about to knock on Greece's door when Felix started to beat box and started to sing "Hey! Open the door! Don't leave us out here in the cold! I got a new cat, isn't that neat? Come open the so you two can meet!" Greece opened the door "Geia?" He said as he opened the door, sleepy eyes and everything, pelted in cats from head to toe. "Can we stay here the night?" Felix asked, Greece looked around "Is Turkey with you?"

"No."

"Good, get in…"

* * *

**Sorry this took forever to upload, it was a pain in the butt trying to come up with something. I should end this eventually, but I plan on milking this out a wee bit more.**

**[1] SHUT UP!**

**[2] What?**

**[3] Sorry**

**Ameriko, out**.


	9. Chapter 9 Felix's big sister

**If only I owned Hetalia…**

* * *

Greece excepted them in without hesitation when they said they weren't with Turkey and that there was a cat amongst them. What Felix didn't count on was his adopted sister, Byzantine Empire(who was far too stubborn to actually die) being there "Ciao Felix~!" She called from the kitchen; Felix groaned. "Not you…anyone but you…" he moaned; Lily gave a small pout "Who is she?" She looked like she was jealous, maybe because Beatrice a rather shapely body. "I'm his big sister Bea~! Ciao~ I used to be the Byzantine Empire, but when I dissolved I decided to stay with my old territories. Greece was nearby and I decided to visit him!" She chirped "My name is Beatrice Hundevery, but just call me Bea." Lily relaxed visibly when she said "big sister" and for once, Felix didn't want to remind her that she wasn't really related to him.

* * *

Lily and Bea hit it off rather quick, especially when she complemented the bow in her hair, Bea had pulled her along and the two started prettying the other up. Bea was a difficulty to pretty up, Lily thought she was beautiful, maybe it was an Italian thing. "So are you older than bruder?" She asked; Bea blushed, but nodded "Igen, I'm the oldest person in this building. I was born many years ago, before Romano even. Shortly before Rome die- er- dissolved. Romano was a few short years later, though I think he's taller." She shrugged "Is it…fun?" Bea asked; she was wringing her fingers so tightly Lily was afraid one would snap off. "Is what fun?" Lily asked running a soft brush through Bea's long black hair "Being a nation. I never qualified to be one, no matter how hard I tried I wasn't a counrty. Just an empire." Her jade eyes looked crestfallen, Lily saw her shudder "I tried so hard…so hard." She whispered; Lily could swear she saw flames, horses rearing and hear men begging for mercy. Bea snapped out of it "Enough of that; here let me brush your's." she turned her around and ran her fingers though Lily's hair "Ooh~! Soft~!" She squealed. It was hours before they emerged back from Bea's guest room.

* * *

Felix heard Bea sing out "We're coming down now boys~" Mafia thought this was a little ridiculous, pampering Lily before they had to leave. Mafia turned around cooly and whined "What took you so—" he stopped; Lily's hair was given the waviest appearance he'd ever seen on short hair, it wasn't bad. In fact Mafia was blushing just from her face. Bea had applied the perfect amount of makeup to her face; Lily's lips were glossed, her cheeks had the lightest tinting of a real blush and a light mascara, bringing out the colors in her eyes. Her dress changed, now she was in a sundress, as he looked closer he saw that the dress's design was that of the Italian flag's. her fingernails were painted with Swiss flags, her hair had a different bow, her new one wasn't tattered or quite as cheap as her first one, in fact the ribbon looked like it costed a pretty euro. On her feet were a pair of sandals, perfect for traveling in, yet still stylish enough to not clash with the outfit. Lily gave a timid smile and waved her fingers sheepishly. "H-hello everyone. H-how do I l-look?" She blushed; Felix seemed to fight her for the brightest red. "Oh! Here, take these for good luck. You'll need them against those stupid Russian Mob Irina and Victor." Bea plucked her earrings out of her ears and pierced Lily's. She winced but didn't complain.

Lily felt her ears, they were simple earrings really. A rough exterior, she almost cut herself on an edge. "Ow!" She jumped; why was that so sharp? "Sorry, these are very old, they were a gift from a very young Romano. Italy had given me a drawing that day, but still; their my good luck charms, so don't lose them, okay?" She smiled; Lily gasped "Oh no! I couldn't take these from you, they're so important to you—"

"It's fine, just return them after this is over, alright?" Lily nodded; Bea suddenly smiled wickedly and turned to the boys "Now, who's next~?" She sang; Mafia made an immediate dash for the door, making him her next victim.

Felix eyed the floor with embarrassment; Bea had forced him into a short sleeved shirt with a large Liechtenstein flag. A pair of aviator glasses rested in his brunette hair, he argued that jeans with holes in the knees were not "all the rage in America". Seriously, who's be dumb enough to buy jeans with holes already in them? (Somewhere, off in America, Alfred F. Jones sneezed.) Bea had insisted that Mafia looked adorable. Not really what the Italian Mafia was aiming for, but he'd take what he could get. He sighed expecting laughter from the Germanic's(mainly from Vash), instead Lily hugged him and said "I almost didn't recognize you, you look great!" Switzerland nodded in agreement "You don't look half bad…for a kid." He added; Bea snatched Vash's gun, tossed it to Felix and whispered in Vash's ear. "Good, then you won't mind going next." Vash, of course fought tooth and nail to avoid being dragged up the stairs with Byzantine. The two teenagers snickered; this would be an interesting challenge for Bea, they could tell…

* * *

**Sorry, I took so long and sorry this chappy is super short, but I haven't abandoned the story! I never will! To any story! Ever! So drop a review please! Please?**

**Ameriko, out.**


End file.
